anything
by goldiechikz95
Summary: ... suck at summaries...just read it contains swearing


A/N Ok this is my first fanfic so no sending bad reviews about my stories

Lost in the woods

Candy: "when do we meet up with the others?"

Sarah: "I'm not sure I'll ring Chantelle now"

Sarah rings Chantelle... but no answer

Sarah: "i wonder where she is lets go to her house and see if she's home"

Candy: "yeah let's go but if Dylan is there I'm leaving"

It is pouring down rain in Hollywood the girls are slowly driving along and all of a sudden Sarah lost control of the car then went sliding into the woods

Candy: "where the fuck are we?"

Sarah:"i don't know let's try start the car"

Sarah and Candy try to start the car... but the battery is dead

Candy: "try and ring Chantelle again see if she answers this time"

Sarah: "i have no phone reception do you?"

Candy: "yeah but it's almost dead"

Sarah:"can i use it?"

Candy: "yeah go ahead the number's under dirty bitch"

Sarah: "why is it under dirty bitch?"

Candy: "cuz that's what she is"

The girls have an argument about Chantelle and how immature are being for fighting over a friend but still no answer from Chantelle

Sarah: "why are we fighting over a girl people would think that we are lesbians"

Candy: "i don't know all i know is i hate fighting with you you're like a sister to me and i don't know what i would do without you i love you too much to lose you as a friend"

Sarah:"seriously we need to find someone to help us we have no food no water no money"

Candy:"and no phone my phone just died"

Sarah:"its ok we have my phone i just got reception back"

Candy:"there is a man over there let's go ask him for help"

Sarah:"ok but you can ask"

Candy:"why do i always have to ask? Why can't you ask this time?"

Sarah:"cuz i don't know if he is a paedophile who knows if he will rape us"

Candy:" gosh do wanna get outta here? Grow the fuck up seriously if you have that attitude you will have no friends and we will be in her for a long time"

Sarah:" ok I'm sorry I'll ask him "

Candy:"thank you I'm sorry for yelling at you i didn't mean it just you pissed me off when you said that after you know what happened with Dylan"

Sarah:"yeah i know have you spoken to him since he sexually abused you"

Candy:" nope and i don't wanna either he can go die in a hole for all i care i don't want nothing to do with him now he is nothing to me hints why Chantelle's number is under bitch cuz i don't want nothing to do with her as well"

Sarah and Candy are slowly walking towards the strange looking man

Sarah:" excuse me sir can you help us find our way out of here?

Man:" yeah I'm about to leave if you can wait 5 minutes I'll walk use two out ok?

Candy" ok thank you so much i am realy great full

Man:"no worries any time i can't just leave use out here in the cold wet rain now can i like i could be realy mean and leave youse out here but I'm not like that "`

Sarah:"you look like someone i know do you have any children?

Man:" yes, but de died

Candy:' oh where sorry for your loss

Sarah:" yeah I'm sorry for mentioning it i hope i didn't upset you

Man:' nah it's kool I'm used to it now it has been two years this year so I'm used to it now

Candy:" if you don't mind me asking what is your name?

Man:"David prince why?

Sarah:" you just look like someone we know that's all"

David:" how do you know this guy?

Candy:" we used to hang out with him then he went nuts and started raping little girls then killing them so he went to a detention centre i haven't seen him since but apparently he escaped the detention centre and is going on a rampage"

David:" what was his name?"

Sarah:"Ben Thompson why"

David:"i know him... he used to hang out with my son Brendan he was the last person to see my son alive"

Candy:' did he ever come over your house?"

David:"yeah very bad boy not much to say he smoked around Brendan drunk alcohol and even smoked marijuana he tried to get Brendan to smoke and drink and it worked whenever Brendan came home he would always stink like alcohol smoke and pot so i stopped him from seeing Brendan but didn't work Brendan would always sneak out and climbed back in through his bedroom window he thought i didn't know but i did"

Sarah:"do you have a wife or girlfriend?"

David:"used to she was murdered not long after Brendan committed suicide because he found out what he was realy like a drug-dealing murderer and an adrenalin junkie and he couldn't believe what he had done he couldn't live anymore"

Candy:" oh my god I'm so sorry i didn't know how I could be so fucking stupid it was all over the news I can't believe I didn't remember sorry if I upset you"

David:' its ok i really don't care anymore if people remember or not it's time to get on with my life she would want me to get on with my life and not moping around the house all day"

Sarah:"that's stupid it hasn't even been that long and you want to forget about her and move on how can you forget your partner like that?"

Candy:"why would you say something like that Sarah that is so mean how would you like it if I said that to you that's not fair on David for once can you think of someone else apart from yourself"

Sarah:" you needn't talk you do the same thing to Chantelle so what are you talking about stupid bitch"

Candy:" yeah i have a reason to hate Chantelle so it's different"

Sarah:" what because Dylan raped you and she is his sister it was three months ago get over you can't always have a grudge against them"

David:" time out girls stop fighting now who is Dylan and what has this got to do with getting out of here?"

Candy:"he is an asshole and he can go die in a hole next to his slutty sister for all i care he is a mother-fucking rapist"

Sarah:" he raped her when she went to his birthday party three months ago"

David:" okay why did he rape her for and why does she hate his sister"

Candy:" he wouldn't take no for an answer and his sister told him that i wanted him to fuck me no matter what i said only cuz she is jealous that I'm going out with her mate and she likes his brother and she can't have him so she is jealous"

David:" okay so grow the fuck up get over it seriously that's the least of your problems"

Candy:" what do you mean?"

David:"well your parents might be worried about you"

Sarah:"true i didn't think of that"

David:" yes that's what i mean youse aren't thinking"

Candy:" look there's our car time for us to go home now my parents will be home in an hour"

David:" okay I'll drive you home"

Sarah:" no thanks we'll be okay thanks anyway"

David:" i wasn't offering i will drive you home nothing you say can change my mind it will be my pleasure to escort you home"

Candy:" okay thank you that will be realy nice"

David:" no problem"

The girls are with David and they reach their house when he walks in with them

David:"youse are soaking wet go get changed into warmer clothes I'll wait here and make a coffee for youse okay"

Sarah:" you're so sweet"

David:" thank you Sarah"

Candy:" come help me choose what to wear David i don't know"

David:" ok I'm coming now"

David:" wear this it looks hot"

Candy:" okay I'll wear this turn around for a second"

Candy:" help me undo my dress please"

David:" okay"

David helps candy undo her dress and them he slowly kisses her on the lips and she slowly walks over to the bed and David slowly gets undressed then he walks to candy erlack a making out session Sarah walks in on Candy and David then slowly walks out

Phone rings... Sarah answers its Chantelle

Sarah:" where the fuck have you been"

Chantelle:" oh my god you won't believe who i just saw"

Sarah:"who?"

Chantelle:" Ben Thompson he said to me that he is coming for you and Candy right now"

Sarah:" I'll be right back I'm just going to tell Candy"

Chantelle:" okay"

Sarah:" candy can i talk to you for a second"

Candy:" what's up?"

Sarah:" Chantelle is on the phone and she said she saw Ben Thompson and he said he is coming for us right now"

There is a knock at the door Candy lets out a blood-curdling scream

Candy:" who is it?"

Ben:" it's mum and dad candy lets us in"

Candy:" i know it's you Ben I'm not that stupid"

Ben:" okay now let me in i want to talk to you please"

Sarah:" you can tell us from there we aren't letting you in your crazy

Candy:" fine we will let you in but on one condition you take all your clothes off so we know that you don't have anything stashed on you"

Ben:" ok I'm not like that now anyway"

Sarah:" we don't care it's that or nothing"

Ben:" fine now let me in its freezing out here"

Ben's now inside and getting undressed

Sarah:" umm do you want anything to drink and eat?"

Ben:" yes please just a cup of coffee and some biscuits with that if it's no trouble"

Candy:" it's no problem now what did you want to tell us?"

Ben:" the night that Dylan raped you did you know that it wasn't him it was me I've always known but i didn't want to say anything cuz i didn't want you to tell Dylan cuz he paid me $100.00 not to tell you and rape you and make it look like it was him"

Candy:" why did you come and tell me"

Ben:" in rehab they were telling us about guilty consciences and i feel guilty about what happened so i came and told you to get it off my chest I'm so sorry if i hurt you but i had to tell the truth"

Sarah:" well she is worth more than that do you know what you done to her you stole her virginity and that can't be changed now that's like a girl's life it's more important than make-up"

Ben:" you know more than anyone else are youse to lesbians?"

Candy:" she's my twin sister of course she knows everything about me and i know everything about her got a problem with it well deal with it"

Ben:" I'm sorry id didn't know youse are twins"

Sarah:" no one does and that's how i would like to keep it"

Candy:" and what's it to you if i was a lesbian your just jealous cuz we get more action in one week than what you get in a whole year"

Ben:" can i put on my clothes now I'm getting cold"

Sarah:" okay put them on but no tricks asshole"

Ben" okay"

Candy:" I'll go and get you that coffee and biscuits now Sarah can you help me in the kitchen with getting lunch in the oven"

Sarah:" okay"

Ben slowly outs his hand into his pocket and grabs a knife then hides it in his hand then goes up to Sarah and he stabs her in the back she slowly falls to the floor then he stabs her in the chest blood is pouring out everywhere she is left there to die in a pool of her blood he goes to find Candy when he does he goes up to her and stabs her in the heart her shrieking David's attention and he comes rushing out and he calls the police and an ambulance for the girls Candy died in his arms Sarah was already dead when he saw her the cops came and ambulances took the girls to the hospital morgue the cops had to ask David questions about what happened and what he saw or heard it was very hard to tell Candy and Sarah's parents and friends the police finally caught Ben then put him in jail and got life imprisonment everyone when to the court hearing


End file.
